The Switch Up Experiment
by Mislav
Summary: Set post "The Hofstadter Insufficency." Bernadette gets too carried away with the "confusion" at the bar, which leads to a passionate night with Amy.But the fact that Amy was attracted to the guy who looked like Howard and Bernadette was attracted to the guy who looked like Sheldon still stays, so what will they do about it? Three shot: AmyxBernadette,SheldonxBernadette,AmyxHoward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. (I will probably edit this more later, because I'm busy, so bare with me.)**

 **This story takes place post "The Hofstadter Insufficency" but assumed that it takes place after the events from "The Scavenger Vor** **tex".**

 **This story contains NON CANON pairings. And A STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT. BOTH FEMSLASH AND HET. It can be OOC at times. If that offended you, DON'T READ IT, because you will not enjoy it. Not even if you are a fan of my other work. Don't even try, for your own good. You will be forever scarred. If you enjoy the femslash, read just this chapter and nothing else. And, although this story isn't a parody, it isn't supposed to be taken totally seriously.**

Bernadette stretched herself on the bed before pulling the blanket up to her chest. She had a hard, even a weird way, and she just wanted to have some sleep before getting up early the next morning. But, as always, after such an excruciating, in a ways stressful experience, for some reason she wasn't able to fall asleep right away, so she tried thinking about some non important things, finding a peace of mind.

Slowly, her mind traveled over to the conversation that she and Amy had had recently. At first, she had found it disturbing, but later, she couldn't help but chuckle upon remembering it. She and Sheldon? Amy and Howard? Really? Sure, the tall one was attractive, but it must have been a coincidence. He didn't resemble Sheldon THAT much... didn't he?

She surprised herself by acknowledging, almost subconsciousnessly, that Sheldon was, physically, quite an attractive man. Tall, thin but well built, nice long arms, pretty facial features... those eyes... Something sank into her toes and she sighed. And them immediately shook her head and scoffed. What was the point of thinking about such things anyway? It wasn't like she wanted to be with Sheldon-she shivered at the mere thought of that, letting out a wicked chuckle. Not only had she been already married to Howard while Sheldon had been in a relationship with Amy-wait, had she really started... considering that idea?-but the guy was not her type at all. Eccentric, afraid of almost any kind of physical contact... and the mere thought of him on top of her or the other way around-not that she was actually visualising that, mind you-was, if not disturbing, then hillarious, due to their... very different height and body built.

Well, the last bit was probably unfair. She found that guy that she met in a bar attractive after all. And she used to date Glenn, for quite some time. Their relationship was, if anything, very intimate and, uhm, enjoyable.

Wait, comparing Glenn to Sheldon? What was happening to her? Had somebody spiked her drink? Such a ridiculous comparisson... but was it? They were both tall... strong... much bigger than her... very smart, scientists and... mysterious...

She sighed dreamily, her eyes sparkling with a strange light, as she remembered that time, many years ago, when Glenn had asked her to stay for a while after the lecture, so he could... help her... with her research. She bit her lower lip, a jolt going down her stomach. They locked eyes just the moment before locking lips, their tongues mating in a wild passion, dipping and exploring, moans and groans filling the room, her tiny writhing body leaning into his big strong one as he ran his hands down her...

Bernadette laid on the side, feeling herself chill, closing her eyes tightly in a desperate attempt to think of something else, but she couldn't, and soon all of her disturbances and insecrities regarding the matter seemingly evaporated from her mind, leaving the space open for dirty, forbidden, wonderful fantasy of pleasure. She was imagining-remembering-Glenn'a big strong hands slowly, teasingly taking her T-shirt off: before she had even managed to register the feeling of being partially naked in front of her lover, he had undid her bra buckle with one gentle but experienced movement; he was still lingering against her lips as she had creamed her panties at the sight of his throbing hard on bulging at his jeans, her nipples hardening at the sight as well due to an exposure, her clit aching as her black lace bra had fallen into her lap, pressing against her crotch. She couldn't help but slid her hand down her panties as she remembered the feeling of Glenn's body against hers, she was rubbing furiously at her sex, desperately trying to remember, sense the feeling of Glenn's tongue lapping against her swollen folds, licking her clit, eating her out: a loud moan escaped her mouth and she shuddered, her chest heaving at the sensation. She moved her own hand up to groop her tits, biting her lower lip hard as her fingers kept flowing up and down her sopping wet womanhood, every touch a delight to her senses while her walls started pulsing due to a friction, first juices running down her inner thighs.

Amy had no trouble sleeping. She was about to dozz off when...

She opened her eyes, having heard something like the moan coming from the roon near by. She listened carefully for several seconds, but heard nothing. She relaxed and closed her eyes again, waiting to fall asleep.

And, soon enough, there was another moan.

She opened her eyes again, listening carefully, her heart rate speeding up as a shiver went down her back. What was happening in Bernadette's room? Was she in pain?

Another moan. More of a whimper. Amy was about to stand up when she realized, recognized that...

Neither of that sounded like the moans of pain. Or fear. Those were, she realized with a shudder, sensual, pleasure filled, erotic whispers. Just like the ones in those XXX movies that she would watch every night, always on full screen, with the volume set high up, and with Gerard in hand. Amy gulped, feeling her cheeks blush, her senses suddenly being washed over with an excitement. What she had heard had been the moans coming from a woman who had been shamelessly pleasuring herself, in another room, right next to her. Amy licked her lips. Bernadette was, she thought, probably naked too, her eyes closed tightly, her skin flushed, those cute tiny fingers thrusting in and out of her tight, wet hole, her cum glistering against the flesh...

Amy felt a cold chill rush through her as soon as the jolt went up her pussy, her nipples hard and sticking up. She wasn't supposed to think that way about her friend, even pay attention to her activities... of such nature.

"Oh... yes", Bernadette cried, image of Glenn's big cock moving in and out of her wet pussy driving her wild. She began moving her big round ass against the bed sheet furiously, aching for more friction, as her other hand moved up to pinch her nipples.

Amy let out a moan of her own, her eyes closing while her clit throbbed at the sound. She tried visualising the way Bernadette was pouting her lips while breathing heavily, how naughty her face looked. She was probably biting her lower lip (her teeth sinking down the soft red flesh...) while, probably not trying to disturb her friend in the room near by... maybe she was wondering what would happen if Amy would catch her? Maybe she was thinking about Amy while pleasuring herself, imagining their naked, writhing bodies squeezing together, hands exploring... Amy cried and ran a hand down her pajama bottoms, furiously rubbing herself through her panties, the mental image combined with Bernadette's moans putting her in a near frenzy. She wondered how it would feel to have Bernadette lick her... down there? Her head bobbing up and down between her legs, both of them naked... that had a more powerful effect on her than she had expected and she felt the pleasure shake violently through her, insides twisting with delight as she cummed on her fingers, barely managing to withhold a betraying sigh.

She sneaked over to the near by room, almost completely naked, silently opened the door, and peeked inside.

Bernadette was lying up on the bed, completely naked, her body in her full view: nice long legs, chubby round thighs, big breasts... wet pussy. Her fingers kept going in and out of her tight hole, so fast, in such a furious manner: seeing her pleasuring herself so passionately and shamelessly turned Amy on so much that she almost came right then and there. With one hand over her mouth and eyes wide open, she started pulling her fingers in as deep as she could, hitting at her G-spot as hard as possible every time: it was something so wrong yet so good that she couldn't have described it, the sight was magnificent and she didn't want it to end.

She started wondering how it would feel to have Sheldon's cock in her pussy, to lick his and and chest while he would lick her breasts. How he would carry her over to the body while kissing her neck passionately while she would moan in anticipation...

"S-Sheldooon!", Bernadette cried, shivers rushing through her muscles as a hot pool of wetness exploded between her thighs. Amy moaned against her hand, the sight of Bernadette reveling in pleasure and cry in ecstasy almost mind numbing. A pleasure ripped through her muscles as sue came, immense pleasure taking over her senses when she first felt warm drops if sweat coating her skin, her knees shaking while she had to lean against the doorframe in order to keep the balance.

They locked eyes. Bernadette gasped, feeling herself... chill. Amy just stared at her, heart thundering against her heaving chest. Amy wasn't scared or ashamed... not much. She had an urge... to step forward.

And so she did.

Bernadette gulped, but didn't move. Amy stopped, studying Bernadette's reaction.

Then she made another step forward. And the next one. And the next one.

Bernadette watched, in awe, Amy's naked body moving forward. Her perky breasts, long legs, thighs. She was amazed by how hot Amy looked, she would have never guessed. She noticed a moist on her fingers, glistering juices on her pussy. An intoxicating smell of Amy's arousal burned up her nostrils. She sighed as Amy's eyes landed down on her rack. Amy stopped, and Bernadette smiled a little, then pulled the bed sheet off of herself, exposing her pelvis, making Amy gasp.

In the next moment, Amy leaned over, pulling Bernadette into a deep kiss.

They both moaned in relief as their soft lips ended crashing together, their hot breaths mixing while the newly found sensation made their bodies feel flushed, sending heat down to their cores. They tongues kept exploring, hands busy fondling every part of their naked bodies: hands, buttocks, thighs. And, as Bernadette stroked at Amy's warm pussy, Amy felt thrill shoot through her and began trailing her kisses down Bernadette's neck, chest and stomach, all the way down to her pussy, to try the thing that she had seen on that lesbian porn movies that she had watched so much. Bernadette kept moaning in a response, slowly lying down on the bed and spreading her legs in front of Amy, her body trembling with sensations at the mere expectation of cunnilingus.

Amy placed a gentle kiss on Bernadette'a pussy, her soft lips lingering against her wetness. Bernadette moaned, feeling shivers go up her stomach, her legs shaking at the sensation. Amy then licked her lips, the tender bittersweet taste making an ache go down her throat. With her eyes looking up and fixated on Bernadette's breasts, she trailed a lick up Bernadette's slit, feeling her cream herself against her tongue. Amy was licking at Bernadette furiously, feeling of her tongue move up and down her friend's nether yea and hearing her moan as a result making her clit stiff, her folds feeling moist. She desperately wanted to touch herself, but wanted to pay the full attention to Bernadette's sex. Inhaling her smell, she started running her hands up and down Bernadette's legs, her fingertips tracing up and down the flushed flesh. Bernadette moaned, two sensations combined making her go wild.

"Amy!", Bernadette cried out, making thrill rush through Amy's naked form. With Amy's tongue still deep inside her and lapping against her walls, and Amy's lips gently massaging her folds and clitoris, she came, her orgasm making every area on her body feel up with delight, relief going through her muscles while she cummed.

Amy swallowed Bernadette's juices, the taste and the texture mind numbing. It was only after there was nothing more to be licked off that she climbed on top of Bernadette, both taking a moment to enjoy in the afterglow together before they started fooling around again.

Both women moaned as Amy's wet aching cunt pressed against Bernadette's warm wet pussy, Bernadette's folds massaging at Amy's enlarged clit. Amy carefully positioned herself between Bernadette's legs and began rubbing her sex up and down her friend's crotch, every move making pleasure rip through her muscles, her arousal building up with every hump, small drops of bright sweat coating her exposed breasts as her heart beats kept thundering up in her throat.

"You... you were thinking about Sheldon, didn't you?", Amy cried, fondling Bernadette's breasts. "While fingering yourself... I was watching you..." She arched her back, spasms running through her loins and her lips quivering. "So hot..."

"Uhm yes..." The mere image of Amy reveling in pleasure on top of her was enough to set Bernadette's insides on fire. "You kinky girl..." Bernadette licked her lips, eyes centered on Amy's erect nipples. "I wonder what would Howard think about this..." "We are so bad... he would probably get turned on... join us... have you ever... thought about him?", Bernadette asked, making Amy's whole body writh with spasms. "You liked that guy in a bar... you bad girl", she hissed.

Amy was moaning from the top of her lungs, the action having even more powerful effect on her, partially due to her lack of experience, partially due to her kinky side that had only as of recently gotten unleashed... by the sight of Bernadette's tiny slender fingers pumping furiously in and out of her tight, cum creamed pussy; by the feeling of her own fingers touching her clit while watching a busty blonde pleasuring herself while crying Sheldon's name; by the feeling of Bernadette's experienced tongue invading her mouth; at the feeling of Bernadette's tongue penetrating her pussy... Every humping was another delightful attack at her alarmed senses and all the tastes, senses, feelings and physical pleasure kept increasing with the growing knowledge, awarness of what was happening. Her other hot blonde friend was fucking her in a model room, it was wrong and dirty but knowing that would only make her insides heat up even more, it was incredible and overwhelming and great and she was struggling to find enough strength to keep her eyes opened in order to enjoy the sight, the sight of Bernadette underneath her, the sight that kept searing into her mind, every moment and every pose, everything about her-her breasts, her face, her neck, stomach, legs, hips, glimpses of her ass and feet, all of it only increasing her overwhelming ordeal of pleasure. It was supposed to feel wrong, they were supposed to be able to fight off that newly discovered lust, but none of that was happening, just pleasure, and they were both moaning and gasping while holding at each other tightly and rode the waves of their simultaneous orgasm.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, feeling the smell of sex linger in their nostrils. Amy woke up an hour earlier than her mistress and sneaked back to her room, going to breakfast early. Bernadette inhaled Amy's essence upon walking up from a delightful sleep, but wasn't surprised to see her gone.

#

Throughout the next week, they were avoiding each other. They didn't even knlw why really, or didn't want to think about it. But neither of them felt guilty abiut what they had done. It was only lust, they weren't in love with each other, neither of their significant others had any chance of finding out, and therefore what they had done won't hurt them.

But you can't avoid your secrets-or desires-forever. Late that afternoon, Amy opened her apartment door upon hearing the doorbell go off, too tired to look through the peephole or even ask who it was.

She nearly gasped upon seeing Bernadette stand in front of her door. She felt a mixture of and arousal through her body, her skin instantly flushing, and didn't say a word.

"Amy... may I come in?", Bernadette eventually asked, shyly.

"Sure", Amy said silently, stepping aside and allowing Bernadette to walk inside. Amy closed the door behind, feeling herself shiver.

"What do you need?", Amy asked as Bernadette was looking around her apartment, her cheeks slightly blushed. Eventually, Bernadette turned to face Amy and formed a small smile.

"You were right", she admitted, her voice unusually sweet. "I had a sexual fantasy about Sheldon that night...", she ran her hand through her hair, looking at the floor for a moment, "and I still do."

Amy felt a lump form in her throat, her demeanor growing rigid. She didn't know what to say or how to feel. But, eventually, she confessed something she never planned to. "I-I have been thinking about Howard a lot lately... you know... since you suggested it... I just can't help it!", she cried, throwing her arms above her head in frustration. And it was the truth. Ever since having sex with Bernadette, after she mentioned her choice at the bar, she was thinking about how would it feel like being with Howard, intimately, would he find her attractive and what would he be doing to her. It was frightening and wrong but also interesting and arousing and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Bernadette chuckled. "It is OK." She smirked, something sparkling in her eyes. "And there is a solution for that."

Amy glared at her. "What?"

"I sleep with Sheldon, you sleep with Howard and we are all satisfied."

Amy couldn't believe her Wars. She felt herself chill. She took a step back, gulping. "What?", she cried. "I can't do that?"

"Why not?", Bernadette asked, matter of factly.

Amy was breathing heavily, her mind struggling to make sense of Bernadette's suggestions. "Because I am with Sheldon! And you are married!"

Bernadette shrugged. "It would only be a one time thing. Not an affair. What they don't know won't hurt them. And you and I have already slept together."

"I... I love Sheldon", she whispered softly, avoiding to look at Bernadette.

Bernadette sat on the couch next to Amy. "I know. And I love Howard." She gently cupped Amy's chin, making her shudder, and turned the brunette to meet her eyes. "Sex isn't necessarily something you do out of love: it is the best when you do, but sometimes it is just fun to try something new and enjoy it", she said in a husky tone. "Remember Gerard?", she reminder Amy, licking her lips slightly. "That would be similar to that, only with an actual person. Howard."

She leaned back. She didn't want to make things too tense or confusing for Amy. "It would be good for you two", she exclaimed, trying to sound convincing. "You would gain some more experience from it. Sheldon would be too, after being with me. Your sex life would be better that way, even the first time. And you would discover what you enjoy the most when having sex with someone, in which way... it could only do good to you."

Amy stared at her friend with wide eyes, feeling something in her chest flutter. "I guess that... makes sense", she admitted, almost feeling afraid of her own words.

"And think about that: how many times did you have a chance to experience a sexual fantasy of yours? Beside being with a woman."

"After all, it's not with who do you do it the first time, but how good it is, what it means to you. And sleeping with Howard wouldn't mean that you love Sheldon any less. No relationship is perfect and, let's be honest, we are talking about lust. Barely any emotions to it." She looked away. "My and Howard's marriage already has some... unexpected, mutual freedom to it", she said longingly.

Amy couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

Bernadette glared at her. "You don't have to know everything. Not yet."

"Also, cheer up. No matter how slow Sheldon is moving, you two will get to his bedroom eventually. Probably sooner than you think, after I... do him. And that is one more reason why we should do this. Even if we don't do it, you and Sheldon will have sex eventually, and if anything you will... improvement. Emotionally. Me and Howard... it isn't sure, but we are thinking about getting a place of our own. Maybe even a child someday. And lets face it: with Sheldon, you put up with A LOT. And I fulfill Howard's fantasises, like, every week. Not to mention that neither of us were really popular in High school. Or college. We deserve our first-and last-hurrah."

"You are right", Amy agreed, nodding her head. She couldn't believe that she had accepted that, and she immediately felt a thrill rush through her body. But suddenly, a frowned appeared on her face while her shoulders fell tense. "But...", she started, but stopped, looking down at the floor.

Bernadette shifted on the couch, glaring at her. "What?"

Amy looked up at her, suddenly shy again, slight smile on her face. "Everything you said was spot on."

Bernadette was confused. "But?"

Amy opened her mouth as too say something, but after a few seconds she, her cheeks blushed, just shook her head and looked away. "It will sound silly."

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Oh, just say it already!", she cried, her voice much higher... and soar. Amy felt herself chill. She took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair.

"What if we develop... feelings?", she asked, silently, avoiding to look at Bernadette.

Bernadette frowned. "Feelings?"

Amy turned to face her, a look of concern on her face. "Me with Howard." Bernadette showed almost no reaction. Amy bit her lower lip. "And you with Sheldon", she whispered, noticing something like a smile appear at the corners of Bernadette's lips. "What if it becomes more than just sex?"

Bernadette just stared at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Amy watched her in disbelief, patiently waiting for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry", Bernadette said, still letting out an occasional chuckle. "But me... and Sheldon... as a couple? Actual couple? In love?" She giggled.

Amy remained serious. "I am concerned."

"And one more thing."

"What now?"

"I would like... to watch", she exclaimed.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, you really are a bad girl."

Amy blushed. "Thank you."

"I like your idea", she whispered before leaning over and placing a kiss on Amy's lips. Amy felt a shiver go down her spine while a warmth spread through her chest: Bernadette then pulled away and moved her lips near Amy's ear, her hot breath filling it's shell. "Has our conversation turned you on too?", she whispered seductively, undoing a button on Amy's skirt.

Instead of answering, Amy pulled her into a kiss, just at the moment Bernadette's hand work became much less subtle.

 **A/N: NOT TO BE TAKEN TOTALLY SERIOUSLY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own and of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

Bernadette took a deep breath, fixed her hair, and rubbed her hands together. She felt tension build up to her fist as she raised her hand, shivering as she knocked to the door, her chest heaving with the anticipation while she waited for Sheldon to open. Once he did, she couldn't help but blush a little, something tickling in her throat.

"Bernadette!", he exclaimed, obviously surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Bernadette shrugged, doing her best to appear natural, even a bit exhausted. "Howard is taking care of his mother while she is sick, it's his turn and I've finished the job early so, I've figured, maybe get here, have dinner and... get my mind in order before heading home", she concluded with a sigh.

A frown appeared on Sheldon's face.

"Is that OK?", Bernadette asked, feeling herself shiver as she studied Sheldon's reaction.

"I guess, but there is only a food for one", he answered, still a little confused.

"No problems, I have some leftover food from lunch from the cafeteria", Bernadette said, growing impatient. She sighed silently once Sheldon had moved to the side, allowing her to step into the living room. Sheldon closed the door behind, then sat on his usual spot on the couch, picking up his bowl of Thai food, and continued eating. Bernadette sat next to him, putting her purse to the side, pulled her sandwich out, and began eating. She was observing him carefully, thinking over every aspect in her head, thinking of the questions and tactics she had in mind and imagining his possible reactions. She swallowed hard, the constant thrill that she had been feeling overwhelming. How will it feel to finally have his tongue down her throat, his long fingers running down her chest...

After two minutes, she started. She decided to start with something that could actually interest him, but wasn't complex enough for him to get suspicious.

"Amy is very excited about your next date. You guys are interesting."

Sheldon gave her a coy smile. "Thank you."

"You are... close I mean."

"We sure are", Sheldon replied calmly.

"And regarding that... will you ever... you know..."

Sheldon frowned at her. "What?"

Bernadette blushed, lowering her voice. She wanted to look-and sound-non threatening, non intrusive. ""Do it.""

Sheldon frowned again. "What do you mean by that?"

"Have sex", she groaned.

"Oh", Sheldon exclaimed, staring widely at Bernadette, his lower lip quivering. Bernadette shrieked, afraid that she had scared him off. But Sheldon just shrugged and went back to eating. "It's a possibility."

"I know, but that doesn't say much", Bernadette said, trying to remain calm.

"Why do you want to know about that?", Sheldon snapped. "Why are you all so obsessed about sex?", he mumbled as he turned his attention back to the food.

Bernadette clenched her fists, trying to get her temper under control. "Because... Amy is my friend", she said, her voice surprisingly sweet. "She had been waiting a long time for you. And that would make her happy."

"I know that you don't have as high of an opinion about Biology comparing to your opinion about Physics, but you have to admit that both me and Amy are very intelligent women despite giving in, in one way or another, to our... urges."

Sheldon stared blankly in front of himself for quite some time, a frown appearing on his face. Bernadette was studying him carefully, her breathing even growing shallow, her meal temporarily ignored. "You actually have a point", he admitted, looking away for a moment, a surprise evident in his voice. But then he quickly shrugged and focused back on the take out. "But different things work for different people."

Bernadette took a little time to study him, carefully planning her next move. "Yes, but how will you know if you never try?", she asked, trying to sound casual and ignoring the shivers that instantly went through her body. Sheldon stopped eating once again and looked up, with eyes wide, even blushing a little. "And how long are you planning to wait?"

"Nobody is completely ready for... the first time", Bernadette said softly, hoping to sound helpful... no-ulterior-motivesly. "But the life is filled with risks, small and big ones."

"I guess that is the truth", Sheldon said in a low voice that had been colored with shades of confusion and shame, not looking up and playing with his food rather than eating it.

"So...", Bernadette asked, as lightly and cheerfully and tension free as she could, sounding interested, "I probably won't understand most of it, but how is your new research doing? I hear that it is important and that you had been working hard on it?", she added, instinctively licking her lips at the word "hard".

They ended up talking about it, and the conversation turned out to be strangely interesting and enjoyable. She already knew enoughg about physics to understand the basics and Sheldon wasn't too condescending while explaining her what she didn't know. Amy had really taught him a lot. And seeing him talk so passionately about his research was, Bernadette had to admit, kind of sexy.

After the conversation was over, she left, and he politely escorted her out of the apartment, almost seeming kind of sad to see her go. Bernadette smiled smugly as she started walking down the stairs. She couldn't wait to bring Amy up to speed. Maybe that would result in another one of their passionate nights, as an to the execution of their nefarious plan.

#

Bernadette and Amy's nefarious plan finally unfolded that Friday afternoon. Bernadette visited Sheldon again, and he let her inside, since she had made up a story about Howard leaving something there in the living room. After letting her inside, he sat back at the living room table and continued working something on his computer. She was moving around the living room, pretended to pick something up and put it in her pocket, and then headed toward the door. Sheldon barely even gazed at her.

And then she stopped and turned towards him.

Leonard and Howard were supposed to work late that day... Penny was taking a college class... Raj would rarely come over there at that time... and Amy was supposedly taking a day off and working on her research alone in her apartment, when she was actually waiting for the events to unfold on her laptop screen...

"Sheldon... I don't want to upset you, but... I've been thinking."

Sheldon looked up at her, appearing confused. "What have you been thinking about?"

Bernadette shrugged nervously before continuing. "You are going to have sex with Amy eventually. Maybe even quite soon."

Sheldon flinched for a moment, goose bumps appearing on the back of his neck, but managed to remain calm. "Maybe", he admitted, sounding strangely professional.

Bernadette started walking toward him slowly, carefully studying his reactions. "I know how well you took care of her while she was sick. How you stood up to Will Wheaton because of her. First times aren't very well, mostly... wouldn't you want to make it the best possible experience for her?"

He didn't answer, and she saw his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat.

"Don't be scared", she said sheepishly. "I'm just asking."

"I... I would actually like that." He then shook his head and went back to sorting his notes, being back to his cold, calculated self. "But I'm sure that wouldn't be the problem. I know quite a lot about coitus already. And I know how to learn about things that interest me. And I have an eidetic memory."

Bernadette shuddered, deciding to make... a final move, so to say. She took a deep breath and continued walking over to Sheldon. "That is all nice and useful, but to actually..." She stopped right in front him, lowering her voice at the last word, studying every facial feature of his: he gazed at her for a moment and she noticed his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in his throat, but he soon went back to studying notes. That hadn't discouraged her. "Experience...", she moaned, gently running her fingertips down his left forearm. His body immediately stiffened, head sticking up but eyes once again managing to avoid the sight of her form: a crismon blush crept up his cheeks. "Such things...", she moaned, continuing the gentle movements of her hand. "Are different", she concluded with a hiss, grasping at his shoulder tightly, first juices leaking out of her at the contact. Sheldon shifted in his chair, even gasped, but didn't yell at her or move away. He was breathing heavily, still avoiding to look at her. Bernadette smirked and increased the pressure, feeling her chest heaving at the tension. She knew it.

Sheldon's head started moving towards his companion's direction slowly, his eyes aching to meet hers. She noticed a well constricted but not invisible bulge on the middle of his jeans and her clit twitched. She started leaning over towards him, slowly, taking a moment to take in his response in order to make sure that he wouldn't end it all: he bit his lower lip at the increasing closeness and his movements decreased, but he was still slowly moving to face her, his fingers trembling slightly. "I think you could use a little practice", she whispered, breathing out some relief at the end of that statement, every word filled with desire and sensuality that even made her shiver, her sigh sending chills down Sheldon's back.

"Now, after we kiss for a few seconds, I want you to slip yoir tongue in my mouth."

"O-Okay."

Their lips met, slowly rubbing against one another, making sighs and moans rise up from their throat. Finally, Bernadette felt Sheldon's tongue poking in: slowly at first, but soon enough it went all the way in. She let him linger there for a while, smirking as he let out a soft moan. She then nibbled at his tongue with the tip of her tongue. He shuddered, but pressed his lips harder against hers, making her feel hot. She aggressively wrapped her tongue around his, her lips crashing against his mouth.

Sheldon remained still for a moment, then pulled away, breathing heavily.

"It... it is too much for me", he complaints softly. "I don't know..."

"I'm sorry. I'll go slowly", Bernadette promised.

"I am not sure..."

"Nothing bad will happen to you."

Sheldon's demeanor grew rigid. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

He looked at her with his bright, wide opened green eyes, his cheeks blushing for a moment only to began returning to a normal color soon afterward. He stood up straight and took a step forward. She took one too. Eventually, they were pulled into a kiss again.

And then he slipped his tongue in again. And ran it down the underside of hers, making her nippples harden in delight. Their lips kept moving against each other's, hot breath invading the one's mouth. Once she wrapped her tongue against his, he groaned but didn't pull away.

"Uhm... You're a fast learner, Sheldon", she said, licking her lips. Her glare turned to the bulge that had been tenting his jeans. Sheldon shivered. "I see that it had... quite an effect on you, too."

"A natural physical response in a healthy young heterosexual man, I guess", Sheldon replied, trying to hide his insecurity.

"How about I take care of it?", Bernadette suggested and moved closer. Sheldon flinched, but didn't move away. She ran her fingers down his bulge. Every touch felt like fireworks for Sheldon: he sighed, his eyes closing shut for a moment: once he opened them, he found himself feeling flushed and saw Bernadette licking her fingertips.

"Bernadette...", he groaned.

"I know you want it", she purred, continuing to tease him.

"Okay", he growled. "Let's do this." He made it sound like an order, which made Bernadette revel in a sudden bliss.

Bernadette walked over to her purse, opened it, pulled out a piece of protective plastic and carefully plastered it over Sheldon's spot on the couch. She then turned to face him, meeting his surprised gaze. Before doing so, she had made a few suggestive clicks on his laptop, and he was too distracted too notice. The Skype programme was activated, the invitation being sent to Amy. She quickly minimized her window, so she could see them but was herself barely noticeable.

"You had been carrying this with you?", Sheldon asked upon seeing what she had been carrying.

Bernadette almost jumped in place, fearing that he would realize the whole thing had been planned and call it off. She tried thinking of an explanation, but couldn't. Eventually, she just said: "I'm a microbiologist."

He stared at her for a few moments, then just said, almost matter of factly: "Oh."

Bernadette sighed silently in a relief, then smiled at him. "Sit down."

"I think we should go to my room..."

Bernadette's face turned dark. "Sit. Down." Sheldon stiffed. "It will be more exciting that way", she then said, in her usual cute voice.

Within a minute, Amy, wearing nothing but a bathrobe the whole day, found the invitation and answered, immediately being connected with Skype. She sat on the chair in front of her writing desk and watched the scene unfold on her screen, squealing upon realizing that the whole things had really been happening. She started playing with herself, the mere sight of Sheldon and Bernadette about to go at it making her aching pussy cream.

Sheldon sat down on the spot. Bernadette went to the bathroom and came back with a bottle of mouth wash. She gave it to Sheldon, as well as a plastic cup that she had pulled out of her purse. She then pulled her own bottle of mouth wash from her purse. They both used it to clean their mouth, then spit it in the cup. Bernadette put her bottle back in her purse, then took Sheldon's mouth wash and both cups and went back to the bathroom. She returned soon after, empty handed.

"Do you have a Purell?", she asked.

Sheldon pulled the bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Bernadette, who applied it to her hands. Then she handled it back to Sheldon, who also applied it to his hands, then put it back in his pocket. She then took her blouse off, slowly, allowing Sheldon to see her exposed torso, inch by inch, before finally giving him the full view. She threw it on the floor near by. Sheldon shivered, feeling himself harden even more at the sight of Bernadette's breasts filling the black lace bra. Amy moaned, the memories of the last weeks night coming back to her. She started rubbing herself harder-she had Gerard near by, just in case. Bernadette walked over to Sheldon and sat on his lap, her front side turned towards him, his hard on stiffing up between her legs.

Sheldon put his hands on her breasts, moaning at the newly found feeling, jolts grazing from his fingertips down to his stomach. He started running his fingers up and down the smooth flesh, exploring Bernadette's curves, every touch sending warmth go down her pussy. When he placed a gentle kiss on her right breast, Bernadette shivered, feeling her G-spot erect as a drop of warm wetness rolled down her thigh: Sheldon felt a pressure in his crotch area increase, her soft skin lingering against his lips.

He groaned, feeling her hard nipples press against his hands as his fingers dug into warm, tender flesh. Bernadette moaned, feeling her panties drip with wetness. He began fondling her breats, every touch increasing his arousal. Amy continued running her pussy, sighing as she trailed a move up her aching pussy, the sight on the screen giving her goose bumps: she licked her lips, remembering Bernadette's taste.

Bernadette then got down on her knees and unzipped Sheldon's jeans. He sighed, part due to the situation, part due to finally getting some relief on his swollen erection. Bernadette slowly slid Sheldon's jeans down to his ankles, feeling herself grow wet at the sight of his erection poking at his briefs. She slid them down too, her folds swelling at the sight of Sheldons eight inch long hard cock in front of her. Amy gasped and slid a finger up her vagina, hearing her wetness. She started fingering herself hard, eyes focused on the screen, her pussy dripping with arousal, excitement so intense that she felt her heart thunder against her chest.

Sheldon moaned as Bernadette's mouth wrapped around him, his eyes closing for a moment and his hips bucking up due to a friction. The feeling, her warm breath, the wet heat, it was overwhelming, nothing like any other sexual simulation he had experienced before. Amy suppressed a moan and started circling around her enlarged clit, studying her boyfriend's reaction with delight. Oh, he was definitely ready. She couldn't wait to get to do that same thing to him. She even envied Bernadette a little, but the scene in front of her was a pure delight. Bernadette started circling with her tongue around Sheldon's shaft, exploring every inch of it, savoring every feel and every taste, the mere feeling of that big thick cock in her mouth making her cream her panties as she whimpered against his flesh. Amy was staring at Bernadette's pretty blonde head bobbing up and down Sheldon's legs in amazement, now rubbing at herself with the rest of her hand while fingering herself in the same time, every touch sending jolts go through her muscles, a shiver running down her back.

"Oh, Bernadette... yes...", Sheldon was moaning. The sound of that filled both Bernadette and Amy with a thrill. The blonde increased the frequency of her tongue movements, licking at Sheldon's pre cum greedily, tightening her soft warm lips around his erection, while Amy couldn't help but moan as she slipped another finger inside her wet hole, muscles immediately tightening around it while her G-spot hardened. She added another finger while continuing to take in the erotic act that had been unfolding in front of her, juices running down her thighs as she managed to spot traces of pre cum around Bernadette's busy mouth.

And, with warm shivers writhing inside of him and pleasure ripping through his muscles, Sheldon came, crying out Bernadette's name as he shoot his cum into her mouth. Bernadette swallowed every drop, the tender, bittersweet taste combined with the sight of Sheldon's form archive due to an orgasm making her pussy throb. Amy was staring at the screen with eyes wide, pushing her fingers as far as possible and using her thumb to rub her clit in the same time, her mind taking in every detail of an obscene act unfolding on the screen and coming up with the dirtiest possible image in the same time: her whole body was arching and writhing when she came, eyes glued to Sheldon and Bernadette as jolts ripped through her flush, her cum shooting from between her fingers all over the room and her fingers continuing with the simulation until the last bits of the ecstasy had evaporated from her.

Bernadette then pulled out, licking her lips as she looked at Sheldon. He picked up wet wipes.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes. It was... incredible."

"It is good to know what you want right away. You should have Amy do that to you. That will help you with premature ejaculation."

"I will."

The interaction made Amy's clit harden again, her whole body warming up, not only because of the anticipation of what was about to happen, but because Sheldon's statement implied that he will have sex with her soon. She was staring at the screen, impatiently waiting for more dirty parts.

As soon as he finished cleaning himself up, Bernadette grabbed his semi erected cock, making him moan as his dick grew hard in her hand. Her eyes met his, her voice lowering to a naughty hiss. "I think now is the time to go to your room."

Sheldon said and did nothing for the first few seconds, possibly having second thoughts about the suggestion. Eventually, he stood up and ran for his room, only stopping to pull his jeans up to make it for a more easier walk, followed by Bernadette.

While they were walking towards the room, Bernadette pulled out her phone and sent a Skype invitation to Amy, who immediately responded. Sheldon was too horny to notice. Homo Novus my ass!

Bernadette managed to rush towards the bed before Sheldon, and she set her phone on a near by counter, just behind the lamp but with enough space for Amy to get the full image. She was sure that Sheldon wouldn't notice if he wouldn't look there hard enough, and he had the more important things to look at.

Sheldon closed and locked the door behind, then rushed towards the bed. He was holding a bottle of Purrell in his hands and quickly applied it to his hands again, then handed it to Bernadette who did the same. She put the bottle on the counter and then Sheldon leaned over and kissed her passionately, his whole body arching forward as he felt her warm lips against hers again, his tongue moving inside to taste her mouth some more. She put her hands on his arms, feeling of his biceps pulls at their actions making her wet. Amy was biting her lower lip furiously, gripping at the smartphone so hard that it almost hurt. She laid down on the bed, holding her smartphone in front of her face, spreading her legs as she positioned herself naked on the top of the mattress-it was making her feel more free, more dirty.

Bernadette moved her lips sweat from Sheldon's, making him moan, and pulled his T-shirt off, fondling it neatly and putting it on the bed near by, just the way she knew he would like, before their lips met again, their tongues dipping and exploring as the obscene noises they had been making filled the lanky physicist's room. He was the one to pull away the second time, pinning her down on the bed before he started unbuckling her bra. Bernadette cried, her senses overwhelming by pure pleasure. Amy gasped at the sight and took a moment for it to sear into her mind before she picked up Gerard, turned it on and pushed it up her pussy, her senses going wild as her eyes remained focused on the coitus about to happen.

"Take me, Sheldon", Bernadette was moaning, her pussy wet and achy and her breasts flushed. "I'm all yours. Don't worry, I am on a pull." She licked her lips as her eyes met Sheldon's lust clouded ones. "Fuck me", she purred, pouting her lips. He flinched. "Hard. I want to feel everything, and I want you to feel everything too", she said as she pulled her panties down slowly, revealing her cum creamed hole. Sheldon swallowed hard despite the lump in his throat and positioned himself to be between Bernadette's legs, albeit still kind of reluctant. Bernadette grooped his firm ass and licked his erected left nipple, her inner body burning with desire.

Then Sheldon pushed in, crying out Bernadette's name upon feeling the slick wetness press against his shaft. The sound sent shivers down Bernadette's core, her walls swelling at the penetration while her clit hardened. Amy pushed Gerard in harder, the sight so erotic that she felt her whole body writh, her limbs feeling like frozen. There was still some concern bothering Sheldon, but he did his best to push it to the back of his mind and kept thrusting in and out of Bernadette; it felt so good, every move was making his senses go wild. Bernadette could only gasp, the new sensation combined with all the passion and energy overwhelming: the feeling of Sheldon's cock penetrating her. Every next scene, thrust, moan would only arouse Amy even more, her juices kept running down her thighs and ass. She felt her muscles tighten around the toothbrush, a writh going up her chest...

And, with his hands grooping on Bernadette's breasts and his cock deep inside her pussy, Sheldon came. Amy watched, both of them revel in pleasure, naked, Sheldon's tall, well built body on the top of Bernadette's busty form: she cried out Sheldon's name as she came too, her juices making a wet stain on the clean white bed sheet.

Sheldon lied on his back on the bed next to Bernadette, both of them breathing heavily as the smell of sex and sweat filled the room. Amy turned the Skype option off, put the smartphone in her desk drawer and went to take a long warm shower, her walk still a bit weak and her back sore as she was thinking back about the recent events that had happened in Sheldon's room. And what was planned to happen in the master's bedroom in Howard and Bernadette's home soon.

"What have we done?", Sheldon exclaimed more than asked, staring blankly at the ceiling. Bernadette turned to lie at her side, her energy partially regained. "Something great", she whispered sexily and then trailed a lick up his collarbone, feeling him shiver against his tongue.

Sheldon was upset, but luckily didn't yell at her or run away. "It doesn't feel completely... right", he shined, making Bernadette roll her eyes. "I think that Howard would get hurt if he were to find out." He looked down at the sheets in shame. "I don't want to hurt my friend."

"He won't find out, I promise you." "And even if he does, which he won't, it won't hurt him."

"How so?"

"Our marriage is... what some people would call it.. modern."

"Surprisingly, I am not familiar with that term."

"Oh."

"Of course, you won't tell him, and I won't either. We still don't want any awkward situations in our social group, don't we?"

"I know that I don't."

"Me neither."

"But I am not good at keeping secrets", Sheldon whimpered.

Bernadette sighed. "Relax. Nobody will ask you about this."

Suddenly, a night smile appeared on Bernadette's face. She leaned over to Sheldon, pressing against his torso, her hand on his chest, making Sheldon look up at him. "I've just realized something", she whispered.

Sheldon laid her hand on Bernadette's thigh, feeling himself stir. "What?", he asked.

She leaned in closer, her hot breath tickling at his face, her voice turning dark. "We have the whole afternoon just four ourselves", she whispered before pressing a passionate kiss on his mouth, gasping as Sheldon slipped his tongue from between her lips and pulled her to lay on top of him, his hands moving down to her ass and his erection pressing against her pelvis.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

Amy and Bernadette exchanged a grin as they entered the, scanning sexy, expensive dresses hanging from the shelves with their eyes. Many women had been looking at the new articles of clothing and coming in and out of the cabines with multiple idoms in their hands, and most of them were looking at the petite blonde and the brunette as they had no idea what such women were doing there. The duo didn't mind though.

They both sighed as they stepped inside one of the changing cabines in the very corner of the store. It was just big enough, slightly dark but with enough light to see all the... important things, and smelled strongly of a women's perfume. Bernadette pulled Amy into a kiss, both shivering at the close contact as their bodies felt flushed. Any gasped as Bernadette pulled away, and Bernadette licked her lips.

"I was here tomorrow", she sighed. "I already have a few dresses in mind." She leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "Wait for me here."

"Maybe I should select some", Amy suggested shyly, still lingering with sensations from Bernadette's kiss. The look in Bernadette's eyes spured her on.

"Believe me, I know what he likes", Bernadette assured Amy in a husky tone, making her shiver. She leaned over, provoking a moan from Amy, and gripped her ass as she pressed the corner of her lips against the brunette's ear. "You will drive him crazy", Bernarette was whispering, mind floating with obscene images, "and he will fuck you so hard that it is going to be mind blowing." She said the last part with such a certainity that Amy immediately creamed her pussy, shuddering as she moaned Bernadette's name.

Amy started undressung slowly. She unbuttoned her cardigan, slid it off her torso, savoring the feeling of wool run down her arms, then removed her sweater, inhaling the scent of a fabric softener, slowly unbuttoned her skirt and slit it down her slightly shaking legs, imagining what Bernadette reaction would be, trying to remember that look of lust in her eyes. She turned around and took a moment to observe herself in a near by mirror, standing there just in bra and panties. She smiled upon noticing a small wet spot on her underwear.

She jumped aside as Bernadette entered the cabine, and they exchanged a smile. Amy put the bag on the near by counter, then pull put the blue cashmere dress out of it. She helped Amy put it on, brushing her fingers delightfully down Amy's sides. Amy turned around as Bernadette watched her.

"You look great", Bernadette admitted, making her blush. "But I think that I know the one that would suit your even better."

She walked over to the counter while Amy started undressing herselfrl. "You are beautiful just the way you are", she assured her, and Amy felt something warm up in her chest. "But there is nothing wrong with sredine more... provocatively at times." She pulled out a black leather dress Abd showed it to Amy. Both woman chuckled. "It adds to the atmosphere", Bernadette explained, making Amy gulp. A jolt went down Bernadette's pussy as she approached the brunette and helped her find the right position.

Amy stepped inside the dress, feeling herself ache with anticipation. Bernadette helped her pull the dress up and she zipped it, her eyes glued to Amy's skin, sight of her ass making her mouth feel watery.

"Turn around", Bernadette said, taking a step back. Amy did so, looking both shy and eager in a way. Bernadette took in the sight of Amy, feeling herself shiver. Amy looked incredibly hot: that beautiful blue dress fit her so well, ending just above her knees, her clevage fitting so well in the sight. She was reminded once again how great Amy's legs actually were, how long and smooth, and how well her perky petite breasts fit her.

"And?", Amy asked in whisper.

"Amy, you look... great."

"Thank you", Amy said, smiling shyly and blushing. Bernadette walked over to her, still studying Amy's exquisite form. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Amy's lips. Amy shuddered, remembering what she and Bernadette did in that hotel room. Both women sighed. Bernadette locked eyes with Amy, giving her a coy smile. "But I think I know one that would fit you even better", she said seductively, making Amy shudder.

"Really?"

"Really", Bernadette whispered, then leaned over and kissed Amy again, gently biting her lower lip, making dampness seep between Amy's legs. "Turned around", Bernadette pleaded more than ordered.

Amy did so, and Bernadette pulled the zipper down, the mere sight of Amy's bare back and black bra straps setting her insides on fire. She slid the dress down to Amy's ankles, fondling her ass slightly in process, eliciting a moan from her.

"You look so hot", Bernadette hissed, walking over to Amy, this time in a much faster pace. Amy could barely think of what to say once Bernadette's lips pressed against hers. Bernadette pushed her tongue down Amy's throat and put her hands at the sides of Amy's neck, gripping at the skin. Amy moaned against Bernadette's lips as her own tongue fought for dominance. They were both incredibly aroused, renewed feelings bringing him close to the brink. Bernadette pushed her finger up Amy's dress, stroking her wetness through her panties. Amy gasped, the sound of that making Bernadette shiver. She quickly pulled Amy's panties down and leaned against her, slamming her into a near by wall. Both women moaned as their make out session continued. Amy's hand moved down to undo Bernadette's skirt, that quickly fell down to her ankles. Bernadette stepped out of it and intensied the kiss. Amy felt her pussy heat up, having spotted that Bernadette wasn't wearing any panties. She was wet too. That naughty girl. She moved to sit on a near by desk while Bernadette trailed her kisses down her neck... breasts... dress... to her pussy. As her body tingled with sensations at the first kiss, she slid her hand down over Bernadette's hand to pin between her legs, her tongue aching for he friend's wetness.

Amy started licking Bernadette's cunt while Bernadette's tongue kept lapping against Amy's pussy. Her other hand went up to groop Amy's breasts through the dress, feeling of round soft flesh against the smooth leather material making her pussy feel like pin and needles. Amy's nose brushed against Bernadette's clit as her tongue slipped inside, licking Bernadette's walls. Bernadette groaned against Amy's folds as her own tongue continued exploring Amy inside and out.

Amy came, sensations making her body writh as her cum splashed against Bernadette's tongue and mouth, her clit pulsing at the tension. She twirled her tongue sharply around Bernadette's G-spot as she cried out her name, playing a warm kiss on her folds. That was too much for Bernadette and she came too, still grooping at Amy's breasts as pleasure ripped through every single muscle in her body, her pussy creaming on Amy's mouth.

Both women stood up and began kissing passionately, licking the each other's faces clean of cum, passion still tingling through their bodies while their groins remained coated with wetness. Eventually, they pulled away, sighing in relief, breathing heavily at the smell of sex that had filled the cabin.

"I think we have found the right one", Bernadette concluded.

"You bet."

#

Tonight was the night, Amy thought as she walked over to the front door of Howard and Bernadette's house. She had spent days, sometimes with Bernadette and sometimes alone, learning how to walk in high heels, trying out the dress, and so on. The mere thinking of that event was enough to send that same thrill she had felt the night before rush through her body.

Mhoward was wearing his dickey and tight pants, as usual, and seemed genuinely surprised to see her there. "Hi, Amy."

"Hi, Howard", Amy replied, trying to sound casual and indifferent while her insides were lingering with spasms. "I have to speak to Bernadette."

Howard frowned. "Uhm... she had to work late", he explained, smiling politely before a look of confusion appeared on his face. "Hasn't she told you?"

Amy frowned, saying silent for some time, then shrugged. "I guess she forgot." Howard stepped aside and politely pointed for her to step inside, although he had no idea how long would she be staring. It was kinda cold outside though. Amy walked inside, her coat still on, and Howarf closed the door behind. "But it is really important. Do you have any idea when she will be back?"

"Maybe in a few hours. Wait..." "Her phone is turned off, she does that sometimes when she is busy. And she has taken the car so..."

Howard stopped talking as soon as he had seen Amy take her coat off. His heart skipped a beat at the sight: he almost gasped as his eyes widened, his mouth suddenly turning dry and his palms sweating. Amy looked... different. So very different. He had never seen her wearing anything like that before, and it was incredible, unbelievable, to see her dressed like that all of the sudden: low-cut black leather dress, red nail polish, and matching high heeled shoes. And all of it... fit her. She looked... sexy. Howard felt himself stir as he shifted in his seat, snapping back to attention.

"Something wrong?", Amy asked.

"No, just, you don't usually dress this way... at all", Howard said, blushing. Way to go.

Amy looked down at her feet. "It doesn't suit me?", she asked innocently before looking up, pouting her lips slightly. The mere act turned her on. This is so much fun.

"No, you look... great", Howard admitted, his mind still struggling to make sense out of it all.

"Thank you", she smiled and sat on the couch: she noticed Howard's eyes on her and something fluttered in her stomach. It was only some time later that Howard realized that he had been staring at her, and he quickly went on to ask something to conceal the fact-and to find the answer to one the things that had been baffling him at the moment.

"What are you planning on doing?", he said, trying to sound calm, though the heart beats up in his throat made that difficult.

"Wait for Bernadette. Maybe she will show up. I have an hour or two."

Howard couldn't help but shudder. "An hour?"

"Or two", Amy calmly replied. "Don't worry, you won't even know that I am here", she said before turning to stare blankly at the wall.

Howard tried concentrating on his work, but was unable to do so. Amy looked so... hot. And it was confusing too. Why was she dressed that way?

"You have an interesting... outfit", he commented, avoiding to look at her.

"Thank you", Amy said, some warmth in her voice. "There are talks about that biology convent from two weeks ago having a follow up. Bernadette advised me to "up my game" a little, so I've tried this, I want to hear what she has to say. Also, we have to talk about her research."

"You are doing great", Howard complinented her shyly, himself shocked by the words that had left his mouth. What was going on?

"Thank you", Amy said again, giggling silently. The sound sent tremors go down Howard's stomach, his lips dry.

She left him alone for some time, observing him secretly, thinking about what to do next and what her actions will grand her. She felt a pressure weigh down inside her, her nipples hardening against the leather material. The mere knowledge that she was completely naked under the dress was turning her on.

"Howard... I just want to thank you for being nice to me. During Scavenger hunt."

Howard felt himself blush. He seemed more comfortable. "It's OK."

More silence. But it didn't last long.

"Do you have some Cola?", she asked, trying to sound casual.

Howard squirmed in his seat, every interaction with Amy making him feel many... conflicting emotions. Urges. "Uhm... there is some in the fridge. Serve yourself."

"Thank you", Amy said, standing up.

"You're welcome", Howard responded and couldn't help but check out her ass while she was walking over to the fridge. He felt himself stir and quickly turned to look back at the computer.

Amy took a can of Cola out of the fridge, chilling as her hand wrapped around the cold plastic. She opened it and took a sip, signing at the feeling of sweet liquid slid down her throat. She had been standing in place for some time, trying to build up courage for what was probably going to be the final act. She walked over to Howard. He felt his heart rate speed up due to a sound of her high heels tap against the hardwood floor, but didn't dare to look up.

Howard felt his chest heaving as Amy leaned over, looking at the designs on his computer. Her breasts brushed against his face and he felt a pre cum wet his boxer shorts.

"Interesting", Amy said teasingly, leaning in closer to Howard. "I am not an expert..." She stroked the back of his neck. "But I see that you have some great ideas...", she moaned.

Howard jumped from the chair and kisses her hard on the mouth. Amy and she bit his lower lip in response, cupping his face aggressively. He pushed his tongue down her throat, the tender taste of Amy's mouth and softness of her lips making him fill up. They continued making out passionately, the build up passion finally unraveled, lips crashing together and moans filling the room as their hands were busy over each other's bodies, Howard grooping Amy's breasts while she moved her hand to stroke at his erection, making him grind against her desperately. She smirked at the effect. Howard lifted her up slightly, ignoring the back pain. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the bedroom, moaning her name against his tongue before lying her down on it.

"Amy..." He wanted to break free but he couldn't. "We shouldn't... Bernadette... Sheldon."

"Only once, Howard...", she was pleading softly between the kisses. "Bernadette told me about your... relationship... free... just once... I promise..."

He then pulled away and locked eyes with her before licking her lips, making her knees shake. He leaned over and gently kisses her neck, making her shiver. He trailed his kisses down her chest... down her stomach... down to her hidden garden, every move making her whisper at the expectation, the sound that he had found very enjoyable. He smiled smugly as he spread her legs, making her moan, and saw that she was wearing no panties... and how wet she was. Amy felt arousal take over her being as a liquid started pooling inside of her, her fantasy about to be fulfilled.

Bernadette was biting at her nails, feeling hear spread through between her legs, as she watched Howard and Amy make out on Amy's computer screen, in Amy's bedroom, on her bed. It was a good thing that Penny told her about the teddy bear with the webcam in it. It served a good use. Amy's smell was making the whole thing only more tempting. But she didn't want to relieve herself right away. She needed a build up.

Howard pushed his fingers up Amy's pussy, groaning at her wetness. Amy moaned, her walks tightening around Howard as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, goosebumps covering her sweaty body. He pushed his fingers out, making her flinch, then back in, making her shiver. He smirked and used his thumb to stroke her enlarged clit while his fingers continued their attack on her entrance. Amy cried, spreading her legs further and feeling herself Shake slightly at the intensity of the simulation. Howard licked his lips before leaning over and pressing his lips against hers, increasing the speed of his hand in the same time. Their tongues mated aggressively while he kept fingering her horny pussy, his dick throbing while his tongue fought for dominance. He shuddered, thinking about how Amy would feel against his tongue: how would she taste, how satisfied she would be. So he gently bit at her tongue and then moved away, locking eyes with her and giving her a grin before slowly lowering his head to between her legs, keeping an eye contact the whole time, his fingers temporarily unoccupied. He enjoyed watching her shudder with anticipation, smelling her constantly increasing arousal. While doing so, he removed his pants and boxer shorts, gasping as some relief was provided for his swollen erection.

While Howard kept licking on her clit aggressively and thrusting his fingers deep up her pussy, Amy came, crying as her orgasm worked from her toe and back, every lick and thrust only increasing her pleasure, her warm cum sliding down Howard's tongue as jolts ran through her limbs. And, wasting no time, Amy then sat up straight, leaned over and wrapped her mouth around Howard's shaft... just like Bernadette had taught her.

Howard groaned while Amy's hot breath bathed his skin, her soft lips tightening around his shaft while she trailed her tongue up it's underside, using the tip to tease the swollen head. She started running her tongue all over Howard's cock furiously, exploring every inch, savoring every feel touch. Feeling Howard's member pulse against her tongue and stand hard in her mouth kept sending jolts to her core, the salty taste of his oozing pre cum making her ache.

"Amy!", Howard moaned as he came, thousands of warm shivers massaging his whole body as he cummed into her mouth. Amy slowly swallowed it, savoring every drop: she liked the taste. She creamed her panties upon realizing what she had made him experience and that he was still hard. He leaned against her, unzipped her dress and pulled the leather material off her. He watched her naked body stand there in front of her: her rosebud breasts, her flat stomach, her long legs. He started sucking on her left nipple. He leaned over and soon, his cock slipped inside the petite brunette. Both moaned and Howard started thrusting into her hard, every move making him feel harder, more aroused. Amy kept moaning, feeling of Howard's length move in and out of her making small spasms rush through every part of her body again and again, making her senses go wild and making her mind go numb.

Bernadette couldn't take it anymore. She slipped the vibrator down her entrance, her insides twisting at the overwhelming pleasure. She left vibrator sticking there in her pussy while she started playing with her nipples, eyes fixated on the screen. She kept squeezing at her nipples hard, every pinch sending a jolt down her stomach. She started crying from the top of her lungs, watching Howard thrust into Amy. It felt so good, so dirty, she couldn't help but think how they felt, how aroused they were, how will Howard feel upon cumming into Amy's tight virgin pussy... her vagina muscles strarted pulsing.

"Oh... oh yes...", Amy was moaning, every thrust making pleasure wash over her body, her muscles tensing in preparation while her breasts felt flushed. Howard was groaning, going stronger at faster every few seconds, making sure that the head of his cock hits her G-spot every time. He enjoyed feeling her writh underneath him, having her nails run down his back sharply.

Amy came, feeling pleasure explode into her gut and run down to her crotch: her juices splashed against Howard's member as hundreds of warm shivers kept massaging every inch of her body, the and sensations almost mind numbing. Howard gasped upon feeling her warm wetness evolve around him, as he came, creaming her pussy while he pulled her in into one last, passionate kiss, their warm breaths mixing together while they both slowly regained their composure, Howard colapsing on top of her while her hands remained lying on his back.

"Hoooward!", Bernadette cried out, holding at the end of her sex toy tightly with one hand and grooping her right breast with the other as she rode the waves of her orgasm, eyes still focused on the beautiful sight on the computer screen while her fingernails dug into her flesh, her clit throbing.

The only thing breaking the silence was their heavy breathing. The room smelled of sex. Good sex.

"Maybe... maybe you should go... Bernadette could come soon."

Amy smiled and climbed up on him. "I doubt it." She leaned in closer, running her hand down his chest, and whispered into his ear: "Do you want to listen to Neil Diamond?"

Just as he thought that the night couldn't have gotten any better.

~THE END~


End file.
